Maturzystka - 26
Część 26. – Dziewczyny, mamy mało czasu! Odwracamy się gwałtownie. To Krzysiek wpadł do naszej łazienki. Wanda nie protestuje, tylko reaguje najszybciej. Łapie mnie za kark i przyciska do siebie. Jest znacznie silniejsza ode mnie, a ja już nie mam sił, żeby z nią walczyć. Mimo to jakoś próbuję odepchnąć ją od siebie. Nieporadnie macham rękoma. Bez skutku. Drugą ręką sięga do łechtaczki. Próbuję ją powstrzymać, ale chłopak łapie mnie za rękę i wykręca. Staje za mną i uderzając stopą w moje kostki, wymusza szeroki rozkrok. Po chwili wkłada. Taa, wkłada... Wbija! Wbija palce do pochwy! Krzyknęłam i gwałtownie wyprostowałam się z bólu. Stoję na palcach. Ból nie maleje. Zero współczucia. Na korytarzu panuje cisza. Wszyscy weszli do klas. – Ale jaja! Weszły cztery! Cztery palce mam w cipie! – Krzysiek cieszy się jak dziecko. Uderza palcami, a ja unoszę się przy każdym ruchu jego ręki. I jęczę. Chłopak chichocze, obserwując moje reakcje. Wanda rozpięła guziki mojej bluzki, podciągnęła stanik i brutalnie maca piersi. Mam łzy w oczach, ale nie odzywam się. * Stoimy w środkowej kabinie. Drzwi pierwszej otworzyli, więc jeżeli ktoś wejdzie, to nic nie zobaczy. Już znałam te zasady: mnie wepchną do kabiny, Krzysiek stanie ze mną, a Wanda wypędzi ciekawskich. Teraz chłopak trzyma mnie za wykręconą rękę i zmusza do klęknięcia. – No, szybko! Wandzia, ładuj w nią! – Krzysiek zachęca koleżankę. Zachowuje się tak, jakby codziennie zaliczał w łazience jakąś dziewczynę. Jest podniecony, ale uśmiechnięty. Jego bawi ta sytuacja! „Sarenka” podnosi spódniczkę, odgarnia na bok majtki i wysuwa biodra. Krzysiek pcha moją głowę. Nie chcę. Oporuję, miotam się, próbuję podnieść się. Chcę im uciec! Chłopak mocniej wykręca mi rękę, jęczę z bólu i po chwili, kiedy już nie radzę sobie z bólem, przestaję się szamotać, ból maleje, a ja posłusznie dotykam twarzą krocza Wandy. – Wyliż koleżankę! Ale porządnie! Ma być zadowolona, bo jak nie... – chłopak zawiesza głos. Nie musi kończyć groźby. Domyślam się, jaka będzie kara. Liżę jej cipę, a oparta o ścianę kabiny Wanda szarpie moją głową. Językiem, nosem, całą twarzą trę jej łechtaczkę i krocze, rozpycham obfite wargi, rozcieram śluz. „Sarenka” mruczy zadowolona i coraz mocniej szarpie moje włosy. Od śliny i śluzu mam wilgotną twarz. Nie wiem, jak długo trwa ta zabawa. * – Ej, Wandzia! Zmiana! Bo niedługo „Chemica” sama zacznie nas szukać! – Krzysiek jest podniecony, ale i rozśmieszony sytuacją. Jakby robił mi kawał! Ma rozpięty rozporek i trzyma w ręku sterczącego penisa. Zupełnie się nie krępuje! Ścignął skórę tak bardzo, że widzę napletek. Penis połyskuje od śluzu, który go pokrywa. Boję się, że chce mnie wyruchać. Jeszcze chwila i rozpłaczę się z bezsilności. Patrzę na nich i czekam, co ze mną zrobią. Wanda szarpnie mnie za włosy i odwracam się o jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Krzysiek przyciąga mnie do siebie i pakuje penisa w usta. Odwracają mnie jeszcze bardziej i klęczę przed nim. – No, teraz pokaż, że i kolegę potrafisz zaspokoić! – porusza biodrami i wpycha mi penisa głębiej w usta. Łapie mnie z tyłu za głowę i dociska nią do swojego podbrzusza. Tymczasem Wandzia poprawia swoją garderobę. Jest zadowolona ze mnie. Tak uważam, skoro nie oberwałam. Staje za mną, chwyta moją głowę i porusza nią. Na wszelki wypadek wykręca mi rękę. Krzysiek stoi w szerokim rozkroku, zapiera się rękoma o framugę drzwi kabiny i szybciej porusza biodrami. – Ale jazda! – stęka, coraz bardziej pobudzony. * Dociskam penisa wargami. Próbuję lekko naciskać zębami. Cały czas omiatam go językiem. Na więcej nie mogę sobie pozwolić, skoro posuwa mnie w usta. Klęczę w ubikacji przed chłopakiem, który rucha mnie w usta. Przed chwilą wylizałam cipę. Dziewczyna szarpie mnie za głowę z chłopakiem, który ma ochotę na wytrysk. Oboje traktują mnie brutalnie. On groził pobiciem... Łzy ciekną mi po policzkach. Czuję, że chłopak jest bardzo podniecony. Penis jeszcze twardnieje i rośnie mi w ustach. Przełykam część śluzu, część wycieka mi ust i kapie na posadzkę. Wandzia coś powiedziała do Krzyśka, ale on tylko stęka. Już nie panuje nad sobą. Gwałtownie łapie mnie ręką za głowę, mocno przyciska i kiedy szarpię głową, chcąc uwolnić się od tego brutalnego chwytu, wtedy on spuszcza się w moje usta! Odruchowo cofam głowę. Prawie dławię się spermą! – Ooo, taaak... Łykaj! Łykaj wszystko! – stęka zadowolony, kiedy odzyskał mowę. – Kurde! Nie sądziłem, że taka zdolna jesteś! Super! Inni też muszą spróbować! – głaszcze mnie po włosach głęboko oddychając. – Jak połkniesz, wyliż go dokładnie. Łykam spermę. Nie smakuje mi. Dławię się nadal twardym członkiem. Powoli poruszam językiem. Ciągle trzymają mnie na klęczkach. * – Grażynka, cudna jesteś! Znajdziemy okazję, żeby porządnie ciebie wyruchać! Coś znajdziemy na wymianę dla Ewy – Krzysiek pośpiesznie zapina spodnie. – Już nam nie uciekniesz! Było super! – patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem i kiwa głową. – Wandzia! Dzięki, że się podzieliłaś! No, lecę, żeby nie przegapić pokazu. „Chemicy” powiem, że widziałem was przy gabinecie pielęgniarki. Wandzia macha mu ręką, jakby odganiała muchę, ale uśmiecha się do niego. Niewiele później, ale znacznie spokojniej wracamy do klasy. Nauczycielka spojrzała na nas, jednak nie skomentowała naszego późnego powrotu. Pewnie mój wygląd powstrzymał ją przed komentarzem. Usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Teraz naprawdę źle się czułam. Wandzia uśmiechała się niewinnie. Krzysiek życzliwie mrugnął do mnie. Wyzywającym wzrokiem rozejrzałam się po klasie. Nikt mi się nie przyglądał, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Nawet Jarek patrzył w zeszyt. Po lekcji chemii, na ostatniej przerwie, tylko Ewa obserwowała mnie i uśmiechała się triumfalnie. Dla reszty klasy byłam jak powietrze. Zadżumione powietrze. * Stół nauczyciela w tej klasie stoi przed środkowym rzędem naszych stolików. Najbliższe trzy stoliki przed nauczycielką zawsze obstawiali chłopacy. Ale tylko na chemii! Pani Wioleta ma ponad 40 lat, męża, a fama po szkole niosła, że lubi chłopaków. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Profesorka nosiła efektowną i modną białą fryzurę: długi bob z grzywką na bok, typową dla prostych włosów i świetnie w niej wyglądała. Chłopacy oglądali się za nią ze względu na obfity biust. Kiedy nachyliła się, zawsze można było zobaczyć sporo więcej, a jej sukienki miały szerokie dekolty. Kobieta walczyła z nadwagą, ale dodatkowe kilogramy jakoś nie raziły. Zadbana, opalona, delikatny makijaż, świetnie ubrana. Zawsze ubierała buty na szpilce, żeby nieco zmniejszyć wrażenie dotyczące figury. Tych butów to też miała... Pewnie więcej niż niejeden sklep obuwniczy. Jej mąż bardzo dobrze zarabiał, bo z nauczycielskiej pensji nie mogłaby tak się ubierać. Trzymała dystans wobec uczniów, jednak jej lekcje były ciekawe. Korzystała z Internetu, więc tematy ilustrowała zdjęciami, filmikami. Uczniowie nie nudzili się na jej lekcjach i nagle gruchnęła wiadomość... Kiedyś uczeń siedzący przy stoliku przed nią podnosił coś z podłogi i stwierdził, że „Chemica” siedzi bez majtek! Według mnie mogła tak złączyć nogi, że majtki nie były widoczne, ale ponoć chłopak przysięgał, że widział ‘bobra’. Tymi wiadomościami uraczono mnie, gdy dołączyłam do klasy, więc wiedziałam, dlaczego Krzysiek nie chciał spóźnić się na pokaz. Każdemu chłopakowi przynajmniej raz podczas lekcji coś spadało ze stolika. A „Chemica” nosiła dość krótkie i wąskie spódniczki i sukienki. W rezultacie, siadając, podciągała je, a siedziała brzydko, bo w rozkroku. W spodniach to jeszcze by uszło, ale... Siedzący w bocznych rzędach też gapili się na jej uda. Albo nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, albo jej to nie przeszkadzało. Oczywiście, sześciu chłopaków siedzących przed profesorką zmieniało się rotacyjnie. Żaden z nich nie chciał przegapić takiego pokazu na żywo. * Opuszczam głowę i słucham monologu polonisty. Krzesimir jest obiektem westchnień wielu dziewczyn. Przypuszczam, że kilka nauczycielek też patrzy na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem. I to mężatek! W końcu od czegoś mam oczy. Świetnie zbudowany, na pewno chodzi na siłownię, zadbany. Pierwszy polonista i chyba pierwszy nauczyciel, o którym słyszę, że jeszcze ćwiczy w tym wieku! Staram się słuchać tego, co mówi. Chociaż w zasadzie nie muszę. Jest rozczarowany poziomem mojej pracy. Ja również. Problem polega na tym, że niska ocena została na mnie wymuszona. Widzę zadowolony uśmiech Ewy. W ramach mojej tresury, zleciła mi takie zadanie, a ja posłusznie wykonałam je. – Głupia ta Ewa! – uśmiecham się w duchu. – Jedna słabsza ocena nie wpłynie negatywnie na mój końcowy wynik z polskiego. Powiem „Szefowej”, że muszę ponownie pisać recenzję z filmu, więc głupia ucieszy się, że mam więcej pracy. A ja poprawię ocenę. Przecież nie zabroni mi wykonać polecenia nauczyciela. Chyba... * Na razie udaję, że cierpię. Nauczyciel jest zdegustowany poziomem mojej pracy, ale rozgląda się po klasie. Patrzy na Ewę i Paulinę, kiedy mówi, że nie tylko ja źle zinterpretowałam problem eksponowany w filmie. – Czyżby domyślał się zależności istniejących w tej grupie? – zaniepokoiłam się, bo podejrzenia mogłyby, niesłusznie, paść na mnie. A tego dziewczyny by mi nie wybaczyły. Tak, tylko zanim zdołałabym cokolwiek wyjaśnić, to oberwałabym gorzej niż Alicja, która ma wolne i, podobno, wstrząśnienie mózgu. Zemsta na niej została odroczona o kilka tygodni. Koleżanki usłużnie doniosły, że u lekarza twierdziła, że uraz powstał, kiedy potknęła się w szatni i uderzyła w ścianę. Kama, zapewne, jest dumna ze swoich umiejętności. Z drugiej strony, nauczyciele nie są ślepi. Przypuszczam, że o Ewie, jej imprezach i prowadzeniu się krąży sporo plotek, a część z nich na pewno dotarła także do nich. A im zwyczajnie nie chce się męczyć problemami uczniów. Za ich rozwiązywanie nikt im dodatkowo nie zapłaci. Ale gdyby interweniowali, to rodzice z pewnością zareagowaliby skargami do wydziału oświaty, kuratorium i kto wie, gdzie jeszcze, więc nauczyciele wycofaliby się. Przecież rodzice nie będą obwiniać swoich, prawie dorosłych, dzieci. A skąd! Dlatego ci bardziej doświadczeni nauczyciele udają, że niewiele widzą. W rezultacie ‘wybiórczej ślepoty’ nie muszą tłumaczyć się przed dyrekcją i rodzicami. I dlatego właśnie Ewa z koleżankami pozostają bezkarne. A Ala i ja cierpimy. * Przerwa. Stoję na korytarzu i instruuję Kamilę. – Bądź w sobotę o 16. Wtedy będziemy miały przynajmniej dwie godziny aż wróci moja matka. – Jest i inny powód, ale o tym już nie mówię. Czasami lubię sprawiać niespodzianki... Kama kiwa głową. Niby słucha mnie, ale dyskretnie rozgląda się. Na wszelki wypadek również obserwuję tłum. Rozmawiamy dość głośno, obok nas przewija się uczniowska masa. Jednocześnie chyba ze trzy klasy złażą z piętra, a kolejna próbuje przebić się w przeciwnym kierunku. Ofensywa trwa. Z marnym skutkiem. – Mam coś zabrać? Dopiero teraz uważnie patrzę na nią. – To zależy, co będziemy robić i co ty potrafisz – zabrzmiałam jak doświadczona domina. Lekceważąco wzrusza ramionami. Milczy. Ciągle jej nie odpowiada, że dziewczyna, na której wyżywała się, teraz będzie nią kierować. Ale seks jest wart pewnych odstępstw od przyzwyczajeń. – W każdym razie ubierz szpilki, daruj sobie spodnie i rajstopy. Jasne? – obserwuję jej reakcję. Potakująco kiwa głową. – Rodzice bardzo ciebie pilnują? – Eee... – brzmi enigmatyczna odpowiedź poparta kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion. Aż podskoczył koński ogon. Dłonie wcisnęła w kieszenie dżinsów. Chyba nie czuje się zbyt pewnie, rozmawiając ze mną. Jest świadoma, że obserwują nas inne dziewczyny. O to mi chodziło. Właśnie pomyślałam, że mogłabym upić dziewczynę i dopiero ostro zabawić się z nią! Albo jej kosztem... A podchmieloną wyrzucić za drzwi. Niech tłumaczy się swoim rodzicom! – Mam taki skórzany stanik z napami. Tylko okala piersi. Fajny – dodaje nagle. – Świetnie! Ubierz go już w domu. – Ale... – Ubierz go w domu – powtarzam z naciskiem. Patrzymy na siebie. Nie uśmiecham się. Po chwili milczenia Kamila nieznacznie, ale potakująco, kiwa głową. Chyba dociera do niej, kto będzie kierował zabawą. U mnie nie obowiązują zasady przyjęte w szkole. A i tak nie wie wszystkiego. Wręczam jej książkę. Pożyczam. Ma wiarygodny powód, gdyby któraś chciała się dowiedzieć, czemu tak długo rozmawiała ze mną. * Sygnał domofonu. Podnoszę słuchawkę, po chwili rozmowy wciskam przycisk otwierający drzwi. Kama jest punktualna. Nieco później dzwonek do drzwi. Otwieram je. – Cześć! – Kama nieśmiało uśmiecha się, patrząc na mnie. Zupełnie inna dziewczyna niż w szkole. Znikła wojowniczość i gwałtowność. Wydaje się onieśmielona nową sytuacją, więc jest spokojna i uległa. Makijaż dodał jej uroku i lat. Ubrała krótką spódniczkę i luźną bluzkę. Na nogach wysokie szpilki. Dodają jej kilka centymetrów. I tak patrzę na nią z góry. Też założyłam szpilki. Kama wykonuje ruch, jakby chciała wejść. – A ty dokąd? – osadzam ją w miejscu. – No, chcę wejść – wyjaśnia zaskoczona. – Ubrałaś się, jak ustaliłyśmy? – patrzę na nią z góry. Stoję w moich szpilkach i luźnym, długim T-Shircie, który jednak nie sięga kolan, ale sprawiam wrażenie jeszcze wyższej. Podparłam się pod boki. – Jasne... – mówi cicho. – To fajnie – uśmiecham się przyjaźnie. – Pokaż! – jednak polecenie wydaję oschłym tonem. – Tutaj? Na korytarzu? – patrzy zaskoczona. Oczy szeroko otwarte. – Pokaż! – kiwam głową. Zdeprymowana moim tonem, Kama nie protestuje. Nieco skrępowana rozgląda się, jakby upewniała się, że nikt jej nie zobaczy i w końcu rozpina bluzkę. W dekolcie widać ten czarny stanik z napami. * – Na co czekasz? – dziwię się. – Rozepnij bluzkę do końca. – Teraz? – Nie! Wpadnij jutro wieczorem. Po kolacji. Skonsternowana wpatruje się we mnie. – Ale przecież dzisiaj miałyśmy... – głosik brzmi żałośnie. – Kama! – szepczę głośno. W końcu stoimy na korytarzu. Dziewczyna spogląda z obawą w moim kierunku. Trzyma poły bluzki. – Rozepnij bluzkę. Teraz! I wykonuj wszystkie moje polecenia. Bez pytania. Tutaj JA decyduję! – jestem nieco poirytowana. Nie sądziłam, że będzie tak dziwnie reagować. – Chcę wiedzieć, jakie ciałko wpuszczam do domu – uśmiecham się. „Mała” kiwa głową, pośpiesznie rozpinając bluzkę. Spojrzała na mnie i widząc mój wymowny wzrok, szybko poprawiła się, szeroko rozchylając poły bluzki. Podniosła głowę i patrzy na mnie. Oczekuje komplementu. – Ściągaj bluzkę! Już otwiera usta, żeby zadać mi pytanie, ale powstrzymuje się i bez słowa zdejmuje ją. Właśnie oglądam Kamę i macham jej bluzką. Dziewczyna nieco kurczy się pod moim wzrokiem. – Ładne cycki... – mruczę. Niezbyt duże piersi wyglądają na duże, bo okolone czarnymi paskami materiału imitującego skórę. Napy robią wrażenie. Sutki sterczą. Dziewczyna jest podniecona. Wypina piersi, cofa ramiona. – No, wiesz, jak się ‘sprzedać’ – nie kryję uznania. – Lubię być doceniana – odważyła się na szczerość. Po tym wyznaniu z wrażenia oblizuje wargi. Jest zdeprymowana sytuacją, w której się znalazła. Nie spodziewała się takiego traktowania i jeszcze obnażania na korytarzu. Na pewno inaczej wyobrażała sobie przebieg tego spotkania. – Naiwna! – śmieję się w duchu. Z powagą kiwam głową. * Ale widzę, że dziewczynie podoba się ta zależność. Niepewnie uśmiecha się do mnie. Lekko przysuwa się. Wzrokiem sugeruje, że mogę dotknąć jej piersi. Podnoszę dłoń i kiwam palcem: – Majteczki! – ton głosu wymusza pośpiech. Zaskoczona patrzy przez moment, jakby mnie nie zrozumiała. Po chwili milcząco potakuje i zdejmuje majtki. Piersi drżą, podskakują, kiedy nerwowymi ruchami pośpiesznie ściąga majtki. Podaje mi. Białe, delikatne, ładnie wykończone z naszytym czerwonym serduszkiem. I znowu pojawia się ten niepewny uśmiech. Jakby cieszyła się, że wykonała kolejne, trudne zadanie. – Świetnie – kiwam głową i zastygam w bezruchu. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Słyszę windę, która ruszyła z parteru. Kama drgnęła zaniepokojona. Oczekuje na moją decyzję. Spoglądamy na siebie. Dziewczyna poruszyła się nerwowo. Teraz ja patrzę na nią zdziwiona. – No, dalej! – zachęcam ją niecierpliwym tonem. Patrzy na mnie z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Chyba przez moment naprawdę nie rozumiała. Albo była aż tak bardzo zaskoczona. A ja stoję w rozkroku i wysoko nad głową opieram się rękoma o futrynę drzwi. Prawie takie wielkie ‘X’. W jednej dłoni trzymam jej majtki i bluzkę. „Koński ogon” bez słowa odwraca głowę, przesuwa spódniczkę, rozpina ją, jeszcze spogląda na mnie, jakby chciała upewnić się, że dobrze zrozumiała moje oczekiwania i szybko wychodzi z niej. Usłużnym gestem podaje mi ostatnią część garderoby. Jej dłoń drży. Opuszczam jedną rękę i biorę spódniczkę. – Rozstaw szerzej nogi. Dziewczyna drga nerwowo, kiedy winda mija nasze piętro i z lękiem patrzy na mnie. Uśmiecham się wyrozumiale. Nie daję po sobie poznać, że z ulgą słyszę, jak jedzie dalej. – Teraz obróć się parę razy. I trzymaj ręce nad głową! Posłusznie obraca się w miejscu, patrząc na mnie, gdy jest przodem do mnie. Wyraźnie wyczekuje aż pozwolę zatrzymać się. A ja, trzymając rzeczy w jednym ręku, poklepuję ją po pupie, muskam sutek, macam brzuch i gestem nakazuję kolejne obroty. * Przerywam prezentację, chwytając ją za pierś. Patrzy na mnie, głośno oddychając. Jest podniecona, z trudem łapie równowagę. Instynkt podpowiada jej, że za chwilę stanie się coś ważnego. Wystawiam prawą nogę, ugiętą w kolanie. – Okrakiem siądź na kolanie. Kiwa głową, siada i opuszcza ręce. Ulegle patrzy mi w oczy. Jest gotowa wykonać kolejne polecenie. Od razu czuję jej rozgrzane krocze. – Ujeżdżaj! – rozkazuję stanowczym szeptem. – Aha – obiema dłońmi łapie futrynę i powoli, zmysłowo zaczyna się poruszać na moim kolanie. Podłoża dotyka tylko palcami stóp. Wyczekująco spogląda w moje oczy. Czeka na pochwałę. Z lekkim uśmiechem kiwam głową. Gorliwie porusza biodrami i kroczem po kolanie. Prostuje się, wypinając biust. Piersi w czarnym staniku kołyszą się, a sutki sterczą. Jasne piersi fajnie kontrastują z czernią stanika i napami. Już nie dopomina się o wejście do mieszkania. Moje kolano pokrywa się wilgocią. Dziewczyna podnieca się coraz bardziej. Nagle słyszymy, jak winda zatrzymuje się na naszym piętrze. Przestraszona Kama momentalnie nieruchomieje, patrzy na mnie pełna lęku. I w tym momencie jest już moja. – Wejdź na czworakach! Ulga przemknęła przez jej twarz. Bez słowa natychmiast zsuwa się z kolana, klęka i czworakując, szybko wchodzi do mieszkania i zatrzymuje się zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Zamykam drzwi za nami. Z satysfakcją patrzę na jej wypiętą pupę. Opieram szpilkę o jej pupę. Nie rusza się. Słyszymy głosy osób wysiadających z windy. Wsuwam szpilkę między pośladki i przesuwam ją w górę i w dół. Powoli powtarzam ten ruch kilka razy. Dziewczyna posłusznie klęczy. Czasami jej pupa drży. Bardziej domyślam się niż wyczuwam, że Kama boi się. Boi się, że wbiję szpilkę do pochwy albo do pupy. Stawiam stopę na podłożu: – Odwróć się! Szybko wykonuje polecenie. – Pobrudziłaś moje kolano – pokazuję palcem. – Wyliż je! Kiwa głową, dając do zrozumienia, że to tak oczywiste. Podchodzi i klęcząc, liże kolano. Czasami spogląda na mnie. Nie odzywam się. Jej rzeczy odkładam pod lustro i sięgam po przygotowany gadżet. Spojrzenie Kamy dowodzi, że nie zorientowała się, co trzymam w ręku.